


The Consequence

by Eisen_Ruvia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amnesia, Evil OMC, F/M, I'm sorry - really, M/M, Really really sorry, This Is Not Anti Tsuna - Promise, Xanxus/Tsuna 4ever man, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisen_Ruvia/pseuds/Eisen_Ruvia
Summary: Back then he’d promised himself that history won’t repeat itself; he failed to keep that promise. He made a mistake. But now, he vows he wasn’t going to let it go through the same things he did. He wasn’t going to go through the same things his mother did. No one deserved it. This time he’ll keep his promise no matter the cost.MPREG 1859. OC59





	The Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> THE 1859 FANDOM NEEDS MORE LOVE! Really it does, people! I love this pairing and I seriously wanted to write a story about them. Well, maybe three or five stories but meh. My sis is more of 8059, I mean, I like that too but 1859 is my KHR OTP! 1859 1859 1859 1859!!!!

 

**Chapter 1: A beginning and an end**

 

 

 

 

He fucked up.

 

He seriously fucked up.

 

There was no other way to look at it.

 

Gokudera Hayato sat on the tiled floor at the corner of his pristine bathroom in the Vongola Headquarters, body rocking back and forth; hands pulling at shoulder length silver hair, crystal green eyes wide as it stared ahead carefully avoiding the tiny object on the floor in front of him.

 

It was one time, one time, damn it!

 

_Well, as they say, ‘it only takes once.’_

 

He laughs bitterly.

 

It was bad enough he was in love with the bastard, something he never anticipated happening and something that’ll never be returned. Now he was— he was—

 

Crystal green eyes finally looked over at the tiny object.

 

A palm sized plastic strip with two pink lines on one end.

 

A pregnancy test stick.

 

Positive

 

Crystal green eyes finally shift towards the counter littered with nineteen more.

 

All positive.

 

Fuck!

 

He never had any patience for children. Even dealing with Lambo ten years ago was a testament to how short of a fuse he’d had back then. What hope was there that he would be any different with this child?

 

He was scared; he can admit at least that much.  He didn’t know the first thing about being a parent. He’d be a horrible parent he was sure of it.

 

But, the very thought of the fate in store for the kid currently growing inside him – the fate according to Mafia Law – the same fate he and his mother had suffered through—

 

His hands unconsciously came to rest protectively over his navel.

 

Killed at birth or taken to live a life of lies forever branded with the stigma of being born a bastard.

 

The thought brought more nausea than the morning sickness ever did.

 

No fucking way!

 

Back then, when he’d learned the truth of his birth, he’d promised himself that history would never repeat itself; obviously he failed to keep that promise spectacularly. He made a mistake. But now, he vows he wasn’t going to let it go through the same things he did. He wasn’t going to go through the same things his mother did. No one deserved to. This time he’ll keep his promise no matter the cost.

 

He would do what his mother had failed to do.

 

Even if it meant leaving behind everything he knows, everything he’d worked and fought for so hard to achieve.

 

Mafia Law was absolute. No one can go against it, not even the legendary Vongola Tenth himself can. But worst of all, was that the father was the Tenth’s lover.

 

The strongest Guardian in existence.

 

A man who couldn’t even hold up against a glass of wine, got him knocked up on the first and only try.

 

Life sure was a bitter bitch who loved to throw him one curve ball after another, again and again. She’d never actually gotten him to cry uncle before and she never will if he has anything to say about it.

 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, strengthening his resolve before standing up on unsteady legs and heading for the door. He pauses, right hand lingering on the door knob.

 

Another breath.

 

He grabs it, twists it and walks out of the bathroom.

 

The first thing he sees is the figure sitting on the foot of his bed. Chrome Dokuro looks up from where she sat squirming on the foot of his bed, hands fidgeting about in anxiety. She looks up, her eyes meet his, and she abruptly stops moving.

 

She already knows his decision.

 

She knows without having to ask.

 

And she cries.

 

He’s not even surprised.

 

She cries because she knows he can’t stay. She cries because she loses someone who’s been more of a parent to her than her biological ones ever were.

 

He was the Vongola Decimo’s right-hand. It was his job to keep the other Guardians in line and that meant he socialized with them on a daily basis, especially with the Skylark and the Illusionist.

 

Surprisingly enough, he and the creepy pineapple head got along pretty well. Through trial and error he eventually managed to understand the creepy bastard’s crazy sense of humour. Turns out they had a lot of things in common such as their favoured wine and types of art. The bastard was also surprisingly well-knowledgeable in certain topics and in the supernatural, plus points if you ask him. They agreed on a number of things like in the tactical execution in missions. They got to the point that Gokudera was the only one who could handle the creepy bastard much to the Tenth’s and the other Guardian’s horror.

 

The pineapple head even started asking him to look after _‘his precious Chrome’_ every time the idiot had to go on top secret, super dangerous solo missions. That was how he and Chrome bonded, through similar lack of biological family and close acquaintance to a creepy pineapple headed bastard with a costume fetish.

 

Speaking of the pineapple headed bastard, Hayato surveys the room in search of said bastard.  He finds him leaning on the far wall by the window. The blue haired illusionist raises his head, mismatched eyes meets with crystal green ones solemnly.

 

The crazy illusionist was actually the one to notice his dizzy spells two months after _that night_. He was the one who patiently held Hayato’s hair back despite his vehement refusals for any sort of assistance even while he pukes his stomach out on the toilet. But the man’s patience must’ve eventually ran out because this morning the man had kicked open his door without care for bystanders or the talk that would surely ensue – leaving Chrome to close it to provide even a tiny sense of privacy – marched up to him and presented him a giant box hiding twenty packs of Pregnancy test kits – no one else but him would’ve thought the bastard was capable of being considerate. He only stared at the silverette gravely, firmly said, _“Enough,”_ then shoved the box into his stunned arms before throwing him into his own bathroom and closing the door shut with a resounding _click_.

 

_‘Enough,’_

 

_Enough with the denial._

 

_Enough with the self-pity._

 

_Face the situation and decide what happens from here on out._

 

“I need your help.”

 

The bastard only nods once in silent understanding, because out of everyone else in this fortress only Rokudo Mokuro understands his predicament, how dire it is. The man himself had seen the darkest and cruellest side of the Mafia and its Laws. After all, he had firsthand experience with it. They both did.

 

Gokudera Hayato needed to disappear.

 

Both Rokudo Mokuro and Chrome Dokuro will make sure he does.

 

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

 

Gokudera Hayato died on September 2 in a mission with both Rokudo Mokuro and Chrome Dokuro. His death was confirmed but his body was never found. An empty coffin was lowered down in a marked grave on September 9 on a private plot of land owned by the Vongola family in his honour.

 

Everyone came, everyone cried.

 

And a lot of them blamed the illusionist and his ward for the tragedy.

 

It was not a surprise when Bianchi attacked Rokudo Mokuro. She was Gokudera’s sister after all and she had loved her little brother dearly despite only being half siblings.

 

It was not a surprise when both Yamamoto Takeshi and Belphagor attacked Rokudo Mokuro considering their not so secret feelings for the silverette.

 

The surprise was when Hibari Kyoya attacked Rokudo Mokuro. The skylark had no prior ties with the silverette aside from being co-workers but he was out for blood like no one else. He was silent in his attacks and deadly in his blows, relentless and with no regards to what or who gets caught in the storm. He was stone cold more than usual, but no one present could deny the cold fury boiling just beneath those gray orbs.

 

And while Rokudo Mokuro may not have fought back from his previous three assaulters, only evading their grief fuelled attacks with ease. With the skylark the illusionist gave as good as he got. He wasn’t smiling his fake smile and teasing like usual or silent and grieving like with his other attackers. No, everyone could also see the same fury that evenly matched the Skylark’s own.

 

The Storm Guardian had grown close with the Mist Guardian throughout the years; there were even some rumours of their more private relationship, never really proven true but with the way the Illusionist fought back now, in his grief, maybe there was truth in the rumours somewhat.

 

And while the Storm never actually interacted with the Cloud more than necessary, it was a widely known fact that he was the only one aside from Reborn and the Tenth that could order the Skylark around and never got severely _bitten to death_ for such impudence. With Reborn it was normal, he was _Reborn_. And The Tenth was rumoured to be the Skylark’s lover.

 

But what was the Storm?

 

What was Gokudera Hayato to Hibari Kyoya to get this kind of reaction?

 

No one knew.

 

And the silverette never will either.

 

Their battle was devastating.

 

It destroyed everything around them, burning tress and dredging up land, leaving the marked grave the only thing standing, intact and unscathed. While the two had no care about the amount of destruction they caused and where, they obviously avoided it on purpose.

 

Dino couldn’t stop them.

 

Tsuna couldn’t stop them.

 

Even Reborn couldn’t stop them.

 

No one could stop them.

 

And when the others finally decided to forcefully remove the two from each other’s vicinity, Shamal had stopped them with a dismissive wave of hand made with forced casualness.

 

_“Don’t— Just— Don’t. Just let them be. Let them settle it,”_ was the only thing the pseudo doctor had said, cryptic dark eyes staring intently at the two figures fighting to the death, ignoring the confused spectators.

 

And when it seemed like no end was in sight, it was Chrome who had actually put a stop to the carnage. She had used her own illusions and gotten between the two. The small girl had done something no one ever had the balls to do, she bravely and viciously slapped Hibari Kyoya so hard his left cheek burned red, and seemingly still unsatisfied grabbed his bangs to yank him down to her level.

 

She whispered something to him, something only she, Rokudo Mokuro and Hibari Kyoya could hear and understand.

 

Rokudo Mokuro lowered his head, eyes shut in pain.

 

Hibari Kyoya dropped his tonfas.

 

It rained that day, on September 9, the skies – seemingly mourning the death of the silver haired man – darkening and soaking everything under it to the very bone, putting out the growing fire and filling up the Guardian-made craters. No one could tell if it was the rain or tears still spilling down their cheeks. No one could tell if it was the rain or tears spilling down the Skylark’s cheeks as he slowly made his way through the muddy ground and to the grave, falling to his knees in front of it as if all the fight had left him, kneeling there throughout the downpour to the next day.

 

 


End file.
